The Garden of Sins
by WintersButterfly
Summary: In a strange twist of the world of Blue Exorcist five girls are marked as keys to Satan's cage in hell. Could they possibly screw up and release the fiend that is Satan or will they manage to not break the world and spend time with their crushes?
1. Chapter 1

Myuki Matsuda looked up at Van Halen High school. Class was already in session by the time she had arrived. Myuki sucked in a breath and walked into the office.

The Secretary looked up from her computer.

"Yes?"

"My name is Myuki Matsuda." She said in a quiet voice.

The Secretary smiled.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Here, let me get your schedule."

Myuki waited patiently as the secretary dug through the stacks of paper on her desk.

"Ah! Here we are!" she handed the paper to Myuki.

"What's your first hour class dear?"

Myuki looked down at her schedule.

_First- English II- Room 102- Burns, Allen_

_Second -Algebra I- Room -104 -Welsh, Carrie_

_Third- Art I- Room 116- Smith, Tish_

_Fourth- Anatomy and Philology-Room 106- Head, Love _

_Fifth-History-Room 218- Arnold, Paul_

_Lunch-Cafeteria_

_Sixth-Music-Room118-Michaels, Sebastian_

_Seventh-Health-Room 221-Rucker, Juliet_

_Advisory-Artroom-Smith, Tish._

"English." She replied

"Follow me please."

The secretary took Myuki to locker number twelve first.

"This is your locker dear. Unfortunately, your lockermate dropped out so you have it to yourself."

Myuki didn't see how this was a problem, but kept her opinion to herself. The adult stopped in front of room 102.

"Ah! Here it is!" She smiled at Myuki. "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come ask me."

The Secretary walked away. Myuki sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone quieted and looked at her.

"Oh! You must be Myuki." The teacher said although he pronounced her name Me-UCK-ee.

"It's ME-ook-ee"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not good with foreign names…My name is Allen Burns." He said with a smile. "I'll English be teaching you."

The class started laughing.

The young teacher blushed.

"I mean, I'll be teaching you English. Grab a seat."

Allen Burns turned back to the whiteboard.

Myuki looked around. There was one empty desk in the back of the room. The desk was next to a teenage boy with green hair.

"Hi. I'm Myuki." She said sitting down next to him.

He didn't even glance at her.

"Open your books to page 227…Oh, Alexandra can you past this back to Myuki."

Myuki sighed as she received her textbook. At least sitting next to him she wouldn't be distracted.

There was a knock at the door.

The teacher walked over. He sighed and opened it.

"You're late."

A girl with long curly pink and blonde hair walked in yawning.

"Sorry. Overslept."

She handed him a slip before taking a seat.

"That's the third time this week."

Pinky shrugged and opened her book.

* * *

><p>Erin Hale paced her apartment. She had put an AD in the paper about looking for a roommate. Ten people had called. She had chatted with them and told them about herself. After that, no one wanted to live with her.<p>

Erin sighed.

It's not like she could help the fact that she was a lesbian.

Erin stopped pacing and looked at the ceiling.

Maybe, she should just move back to her grandmother's home.

She shuddered. No. That was not an option. She would get another job if she had to.

A knock at the door, interrupted Erin's thoughts. Perplexed, she opened the door. A hooded figure stood there. "You here about the room?" Erin asked in surprise.

The hooded figure nodded.

Erin stepped aside to let the stranger through.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins! I have this story all finished, but I have to type it before I can post it. Check out my Deviantart account to see what the characters look like! (Winters-Butterfly) Note~ not all drawings are by me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Myuki's first and second hour classes were uneventful after that.

Allen Burns had waved to her as she left the room. The green-haired boy and the pink-haired chick had headed off in different directions than her.

Second hour was boring and much to the teacher's horror, Myuki had fallen asleep.

Myuki had left yawning. She entered her Art class and grabbed a seat. All the other students filed in. The bell rang and the teacher wasn't in sight.

Myuki looked at the girl next to her that was drawing a raven sitting on a tree branch in the moonlight.

"Um… excuse me…"

"Hm?" the girl didn't look up.

"Where's the teacher?"

"Eh? Oops…"

The girl hopped to her feet and ran to the front of the room.

"Morning class. I'm Tish Smith. You guys can call me Tish. Yes, I'm aware that half of you know this, but we have a new student! Yay! Now who needs help on their project?"

Tons of hands shot into the air.

"Let me get Myuki started and then I'll start with Ryan."

* * *

><p>The hooded figure looked around the apartment. They nodded.<p>

Erin studied the hooded figure. It was impossible to tell if it was a boy or girl.

"Um…rent is four hundred bucks a month split between the two of us, if you stay; you're room is down the hall, I'm a lesbian, and on weekdays I won't be here. I'll be in class."

"Alright. When can I move in?"

"Really? I mean…whenever."

Erin shrugged.

"Today fine?"

"Go for it."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Oh! Your room is this way!"

Erin began giving the hooded figure a tour of the house.

* * *

><p>Myuki grumbled at her picture of a Chrysanthemum. She couldn't draw plants at all.<p>

Tish paused by Myuki's table.

"Maybe we should try a different subject with you…how 'bout people?"

Myuki perked up.

"Anime people?"

"Go for it." Tish shrugged.

Myuki whipped out her copy of _Descendents of Darkness _and began to sketch.

* * *

><p>Rin Okumaru sat by his friend Shiemi in Art.<p>

"Please…" She begged.

Rin sighed.

"We don't even know the girl."

"So? This will help us get to know her! Besides neither of us have many friends…"

Rin looked at Shiemi's hopeful face.

"Alright…"

"Yay!"

Shiemi threw her arms around him. Rin's face turned red.

"Now go!" Shiemi shoved him in the direction of Myuki's table. Rin hesitantly walked over.

* * *

><p>Myuki looked up as a boy approached her table.<p>

"Hey. I'm Rin." He said.

"Myuki…"

"So, there's this concert tonight that has the _Blue Exorcists_ playing. My friend, Shiemi, and I were wondering if you wanted to join us. We could show you the town."

Myuki noticed the blonde behind Rin smiling shyly at her.

"um…sure."

Shiemi jumped up and down with joy.

Rin smiled.

"One question though…"

"What?"

"Who's the _Blue Exorcists_?"

* * *

><p>Erin grabbed her book bag and walked out the door.<p>

The hooded figure (she had forgotten to ask for a name) was sitting on the couch playing the PSP when she left.

Erin sighed. At least it would still be like living on her own.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got the next chapter typed out. yay! reviews are appreciated people! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. Oh and if I spelled something wrong please tell me. I fail epically at spelling...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Ameri Benton dozed lazily in science class. Sure this was the coolest subject out there, but sleeping was a lot more important to her right now.

"Ms. Benton. Ms. Benton. Ms. Benton!"

Ameri opened one eye. Her science professor was glaring down at her.

"Wha?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Does it look like it?"

The teacher sighed.

"I'm well aware of your-ah-predicament, but that doesn't mean you can sllep in class. I'm going to have to send you to the office."

Ameri stood up.

"Ight."

She headed out the door, not scowling until no one could see her face anymore. No one knew what she was going through. Some guessed. Most made assumptions, but none were right.

She shook her head. It didn't matter. They'd forget when the next big thing came to.

A small stabbing pain started in her hip. Her eyes widened.

"No…Not here…."

Ameri ran to the bathroom. Luckily for her, no one was in the girls' restroom. She feel to her knees in the middle of the floor. The pain was growing. Now, a sharp, throbbing, ache in her abdomen. IT was growing. Each time the pain came. It was worse. It had never been this bad before. Ameri squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lip to keep from making a noise.

* * *

><p>Myuki opened the bathroom door. Rin had explained to her that <em>Blue Exorcist<em> was a rock band started by High School drop-outs. She was surprised, but still agreed to go with.

Myuki froze.

The girl from her first hour class was on the floor withering in pain. Weird blue markings were glowing on her skin.

"Oh, my gosh!: Myuki ran forward. "Are you alright? Wait here, I'll go get help!"

"No!" the girl yelled out through clenched teeth as blood spilled out of her eyes and down her face.

Myuki was taken aback.

"It'll be over-" she gasped.

The blue marks began to fade. Her eyes opened and she flashed a shaky grin at the other girl.

"See? I'm fine."

"D-does that always happen?" Myuki asked as the girl washed the blood off her face.

The girl paused.

"Sometimes." She admitted. "The markings were new though."

Myuki stared at her. How could she be so nonchalant about it?

"Hey. Do me a favor. Don't tell anyone." She looked over at her.

Myuki nodded in fear.

The girl smiled.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Ameri." She said as she walked out the door.

Myuki collapsed against the wall, her heart beating fast. It had to be a fluke. There was no way that had been real.

Myuki looked down at her arm. She shakily removed the bracelet she wore around her wrist at all times. The same blue mark that had burned all over the other girl, was shining brightly on her wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>And this was all inspired by a dream...I should stop eating green things before bed... Possibly the next chapter will be longer<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Erin ran to her first class, cursing to herself. How could she have been so stupid?

She had stopped at a coffee shop to get a latte when it had started. A small burning she got in her neck whenever a vision was about to happen. She had ignored it at first, not remembering that a vision was about to happen.

Her fingers had just grasped the drink when the pain hit her like a bullet to the senses.

Erin's eyes had rolled back into her head as she fell backwards, her latte spilling everywhere.

Apocalyptic images filled her mind. Rivers of blood, screaming people, smoke filling the air. Then with a flash, they were gone. Replacing them were two images. One of a talking cat and peppermint. After that, Erin's clouded vision began to clear.

The people of the coffee shop were crowded around her. Soon, she heard the words '911' and she knew she had to split. Erin then dug her money out, threw it at the cashier, than fled.

Now, as she was sitting in class, she began to doodle the images from the vision, wondering what they meant.

* * *

><p>Myuki went back to class, deep in thought. The blue symbol, it had always been on her wrist. She can't remember a time when it wasn't there…and now this girl had the same marking repeating all over her body. Unlike Myuki's though, Ameri's had faded back into her skin.<p>

"Hey, Myuki!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tish sitting on the edge of the table.

"Hm?"

"You're being watched." She said in a whispered voice.

"What? By whom?"

Tish nodded in the direction behind Myuki. The girl turned around. The green-haired boy was watching her with his hands in Lady Gaga's pokerface to create finger binoculars.

When he saw her look, he quickly started drawing again. Myuki turned back to face Tish.

"Who is he? Does he do that often?"

Tish smiled.

"That's Amaimon. And no. He doesn't. Looks like he's sweet on ya." Tish giggled.

"Um…how old are you?"

Tish full out laughed now.

"Twenty-four."

"You don't act your age…"

"So what? Now quit changing the subject. What do you think of him?"

Before Myuki could answer though, the bell rang.

Tish looked disappointed.

"Damn. See you tomorrow, Class!"

Myuki shook her head as she left. Why did all the teachers act like teenagers?

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by quickly. Myuki had discovered that her Music teacher was very popular with the girls (even though one of the male students ordered him around like he was a butler), her history professor was not only very short, but also very funny, and that those two along with her third hour teachers were the only fun ones.<p>

She sighed as she shut her locker. At least she had the strange concert to look forward to.

"Myuki!"

The girl looked over her shoulder and saw Shiemi running towards her. Rin was following close behind.

"Hi." Myuki said as the two came to a halt in front of her.

"The concert doesn't start until seven. Do you want to hang out until then?"

Myuki, who had all her stuff already unpacked from the move, nodded.

"Sure."

Shiemi beamed.

"Yay! My mom is working in her store right now, but she won't mind you and Rin being over."

They began to walk towards the door.

"Do we need to stop by your house and ask for permission?"

Myuki shook her head.

"My mom doesn't care what I do as long as I'm home by midnight."

Rin frowned at that, but was soon smiling as Shiemi pulled him and her new friend out into the fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5

Erin headed home after an exhausting day at college. Not only had she been late to class, but her science professor also decided it was time to be assigned lab partners and much to her dismay she had been paired with Yukio 'Wimpy Four Eyes' Okumura.

Erin sighed.

That class would be no fun with a stiff like him for a partner. It seems like all he knew how to do was be serious. He needed to let loose and have some fun.

She had to snicker at the mental image at him at a party as she unlocked her door.

"I'm Home!" she called out.

Her new housemate waved at her from the couch before resuming playing their PSP.

"How was school?"

Erin about jumped when the person spoke to her.

"It was okay…"

She began to raid the fridge.

"We got this smoking hot new teacher."

Erin smiled to herself as she remembered the new mythology teacher.

* * *

><p>Erin had walked into her next class, tired and grumpy.<p>

"Hey Erin! Over here!" a girl with short brown hair said.

Erin smiled.

"Hey Paku. What's up?" she asked sitting down.

"Nothing really. I heard we're getting a new teacher today."

"Really? What happened to Neuhaus?"

Paku shrugged. She turned around in her seat.

"Hey, Koneko! What happened to the teacher?"

Konekomuro looked up from his book with a surprised look.

"He's in jail for trying to kill a student."

Paku and Erin's jaws dropped.

"whoops…"

"How could you not know that?" Koneko asked

"Well…"

Erin never got a chance to finish her sentence because the new teacher entered the room then.

"Hey! Names' Shura Kirigakure. Call me Shura." The woman perched on the edge of her desk.

Erin's eyes widened.

The teacher had long red hair with blonde tips, her dark eyes studied the class as Erin studied her. She was wearing a red tank top that clung to her curves like Captain Jack to rum, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and black slacks.

"So, who can tell me how many chicks Zeus boned?" Shura had asked interrupting Erin's study of her.

* * *

><p>"That's cool."<p>

Erin frowned as she detected a hint of laughter in her roommate's voice.

"Eh? What's so funny?"

"Oooo! An upgrade! Score!"

Myuki laughed as Rin failed at Shiemi's dancing game.

"How do you step that fast?" he question as Shiemi jumped up and down in victory.

"Practice! Oh no! We're gonna be late!" Shimei gasped in horror as she spotted the time on the clock.

Rin snickered.

"Come on! We'll make it."

"How is that funny?" Shiemi demanded as she ushered Rin and Myuki out the door.

"Just is!"

The trio headed off for the concert.

"Hey guys?"

Rin and the blonde looked at Myuki.

"Yeah?"

"You said that the band was started by high school dropouts, right?"

"Yup."

"Can you tell me more about them?" she asked.

"Well there's the lead singer, Bon, who has voice of an angel…." Shiemi's eyes lit up as Rin grumbled.

"Renzo or the 'Exotic Demon' plays the drums. He's the ladies' man." Rin grinned "Izumo plays Bass. She's also the manager and really bosses."

Shiemi glared at Rin.

What? It's true!"

"Oh! Dr. Feelgood! He's the guitarist."

Myuki looked confused.

"Dr. Feelgood?"

"No one knows what he looks like. Rumor has it not even the band knows."

"Why do they call him Dr. Feelgood? IS he a ladies' man too?"

Rin laughed.

"No!" Shiemi said "He auditioned with the song _Dr. Feelgood."_

"Oh…"

They arrived at the park where the concert was being held.

"Come on!" Shiemi said grabbing both of their hands. "Let's get as close as we can!"

The trio pushed and shoved people out of their way until they could touch the stage.

"I can't wait! I hope they play my favorite song!" Shiemi said excitedly.

Rin nodded.

Myuki watched as the lights on the stage dimmed.

The crowd hushed as a noise that sounded like a forceful wind blowing, began. Not even fifteen seconds later, an electric guitar came into play as the curtains rose.

_Ba-dum bum_.

The drummer tapped the drumsticks lightly on the instrument.

**'_When the blue light shines in the evening, the exorcists gather 'round.'_**

Myuki's jaw dropped when a gruff looking man started to sing.

**'_As Satan comes to kill them, they each stand their ground.'_**

The drummer kept the beat going while Dr. Feelgood played the slow tune on his guitar.

**'_And as the morn~ing star ris~es above to smite them all~'_**

The wailing of the guitar began to rise as the wind quited down.

**'_A he~ro comes from above turns to them and says:'_**

A loud bash of the drums and blue fire erupting from the stage caused Myuki to jump as the pre-chorus began.

**'_Join around my brothers, Open your hearts and begin your prays. As the last candle fails!'_**

After that note, Myuki could no longer focus on the lyrics as the music caught her attention.

It sounded hypnotic and forceful, but yet so sad…

Her eyes darted around the stage. The drummer was playing like his life depended on it. The girl called Izumo, had her eyes shut with a sad frown on her face as she played. Finally, her gaze came to a rest on the one they called Dr. Feelgood. He was wearing baggy jeans, a hoodie with the hood up, and black gloves. It was impossible to identify him.

Myuki frowned. The pink and white swirled guitar reminded her of someone…but who?

Her train of thought was lost as the Blue Exorcists held her ears captive with their story.

* * *

><p><strong>That song was inspired by two things: the vacuum cleaner making a funny noise and a mental image of monks singing...<strong>

**yes, I know I fail songwriting 101...**


	6. Chapter 6

A figure was standing over the body of a young woman. He looked down at her with sadness. She had been so much fun…until she tried to leave him.

He sighed and looked up at the nighttime sky. He had expected her to stay the night with him and when she had said she wanted to break-up instead…well he would just have to find someone else. The man walked away from the body as the temperature outside began to drop.

* * *

><p>Myuki followed Shiemi and Rin backstage to meet the band. She hadn't know that they also had backstage passes. In fact she was ready to go home and sleep (their music had made her feel like she had ran a marathon), but she also wanted a better look at Dr. Feelgood.<p>

The black/green haired girl paused as she noticed a white Scottie following them.

"You wanna meet the band too?"

The dog paused, but then it's tail began to wag.

Myuki smiled and held open the door to a room where the band was thawing themselves.

"Myuki! There you are! I was worried!" Shiemi said not even noticing the dog.

"Sorry…" she had begun to apologize, but was interrupted by Rin introducing her to the band.

Myuki said 'hello' to everyone, but mainly focused on Dr. Feelgood who had started to pet the dog. Even up close she couldn't tell the gender.

The singer, Bon, looked at his watch.

"Hey! Feelgood! It's time."

The guitarist stood up and saluted them before heading out the door.

Myuki was going to follow, but the drummer stopped her.

"Hey. I'm Renzo, but you can call me the 'Erotic Demon.'." he smiled at her.

Not knowing what to say, Myuki stood there flabbergasted until Izumo rolled her eyes.

"Please. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You don't know that!"

Myuki backed away as the two began to argue. She looked over at Rin and Shiemi. They were talking to Bon.

She sighed and glanced around for the dog. He was no longer in the room.

* * *

><p>Ameri grumbled as she stuffed her hoodie and jeans into a plastic bag before putting it with the band equipment. Tonight's show had been long, but the pay had been good.<p>

She left the stage area and set off across the park, unaware of the dog that was following her.

* * *

><p>Erin fell onto her bed that night and stared at the ceiling. She had had another vision. This time the peppermint was being chased by a book and a pink poke-a-dotted white hankie.<p>

She frowned.

Her visions weren't making any sense! And what the hell had happened to the cat?

"Argh! I hate the future!" She grumbled rolling over so that her face was pressed into her pillow.

* * *

><p>Ameri walked through the night, thinking about pie when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind. She had automatically started to twist out of the person's grasp when a foul-smelling rag covered her nose and mouth.<p>

Ameri stopped breathing. If she didn't get this rag off her mouth…her thought wasn't even finished before her vision began to grow dark…..

* * *

><p>The girl slumped in his arms. The man smiled to himself and had begun to drag her off when he suddenly heard police sirens in the distance, growing closer with every moment.<p>

Panicking, he dropped the girl and ran off.

The dog padded up to the unconscious girl.

"Eins, Zwi, Dre!"

As the words were spoken, smoke filled the air. When it cleared a tall man with black hair and a goatee stood were the dog had been sitting.

* * *

><p>He picked up the girl silently and headed off into the night.<p>

Amaimon walked through town that same night with his pet, Behemoth, following him.

"Step. Step. Step." He muttered to himself as he went along.

Suddenly he heard voices up ahead.

Not wanting to be seen, he dove into a bush and pulled Behemoth in with him, causing him to growl.

"Sh."

Behemoth stopped.

"See? Wasn't that great?"

Amaimon looked out of the bush with his pokerface binoculars. He saw his younger half-brother walking along with the girl Amaimon had pretended to marry a few years ago, and the gril he had noticed at school today.

"Yeah," she said as Amaimon struggled to recall her name. "I really liked the finale."

The blonde girl smiled happily.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

His brother grinned along with the blonde as the trio walked up to a house.

"We'll see you at school on Monday, kay?" Blonde girl said.

The other girl nodded.

"Good night, Myuki!"

Ah, Myuki! That was it!

Amaimon watched as his brother and the blonde girl left.

Myuki looked up at the sky. A snowflake landed on her nose. She smiled before going inside.

Amaimon stepped out of the bushes with Behemoth following. He looked over at Myuki's house.

Myuki paused as she walked inside. Not knowing why, she looked out the window.

Amaimon was standing on the sidewalk. He looked startled to see her looking at lifted his hand to wave. Myuki blushed and shut the curtain.

* * *

><p>Erin woke when the burning sensation started in her neck.<p>

"Not now…" she groaned.

Her vision darkened. A fat man eating hot dogs, the words 'Lord Beelzebub has never seen a solider quite like me.' , then a woman who had what looked like a bunch of junk surrounding her.

After that the vision ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Ameri awoke with the worst headache imaginable.

"Oh…what…" her memories of the night before slammed into her with the force of a freight train.

The show, the man, and the rag…

She bolted upright.

She was lying on a bed with a pink quilt covering her. There was a window off to the right of her. On the opposite wall was a fire place with a fire roaring in it and a door beside it. Next to the door was a table and storage cabinets.

She threw the quilt off of herself and stood up. Then fell right back onto the bed, unable to see.

"Ow! My head…"

Something nudged her hand.

Once her vision cleared, she looked over in the direction the nudge had come from. The white Scottie from the concert was lying on the bed watching her.

"Don't tell me, you're creepy guy's dog?"

The dog snorted.

Ameri's eyes widened. Then she laughed, which she instantly regretted.

"For a second there, I thought you actually answered me."

The dog blinked and laid his head down on his paws with an amused expression.

* * *

><p>Saturday and Sunday passed by quickly for Myuki. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Amaimon since the night in front of the house. She knew he was there though. More of a feeling than actually knowing.<p>

Whenever she felt like someone was watching her, she would try to spot them, but they were never there when she looked. It was like he melted into the shadows. She didn't worry about it though. There was something about the green-haired boy that made her feel safe.

* * *

><p>Erin finished styling her hair when another vision hit her.<p>

This one was a collection of song lyrics written on either hearts or devil butts. Erin wasn't sure which as the songs flashed past her eyes.

When the vision was over and she could see again, Erin realized she had fallen onto the floor of the bathroom. Her roommate was standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright?"

Erin nodded.

"I tripped over the rug. I think I clonked my head or something." She rubbed the back of her skull.

"Do I need to drive you to a Doctor?"

Erin laughed and shook her head.

"Nah. I'm fine." She glanced at her watch as she spoke.

"But I won't be if I don't make it to class!"

Erin jumped to her feet and rushed out the door.

Her roommate shook their head slowly. Why did Erin have to lie about her visions?

* * *

><p>Ameri tried standing again. This time she was able to stand upright.<p>

She took a step forward and then another. She made it to the window. Outside, it was snowing hardcore.

"Great…" she muttered "I'm going to freeze my ass off…"

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

Ameri spun around and almost fell over.

"Hey! You're not creepy guy….I think…"

The man raised his eyebrows.

"How do you know? I could be a dangerous criminal."

"Well, for one creepy guy was shorter."

The man laughed.

"That's what you're going with?"

Ameri shrugged.

No well in hell did she believe this guy wasn't somehow linked with the other on, but learning about her captor could help her escape.

* * *

><p>Myuki was slightly disappointed at school when she didn't see Amaimon anywhere.<p>

"You look down."

Myuki looked at her art teacher.

"Does it have something to do with Amaimon?"

Myuki's eyes widened.

"N-no."

Tish laughed.

"You doodled his name all over your art project."

Myuki looked at the picture of Tatsumi she had been working on. The teacher was right. Amaimon's name was all over the page.

"Aw…"

Myuki began to erase the boy's name as Tish was called off to help a student.

* * *

><p>Erin yawned as she started to make her lunch.<p>

"How was school?" The roommate asked.

"Tiring. Well…one good thing did happen though…"

"What?"

Erin grinned.

* * *

><p>Erin was running to her science class when much to her dismay she dropped everything she was carrying.<p>

"Blarg!"

She started to pick up all her stuff, but paused when a pair of black sneakers rushed by her.

Erin looked up, intending to scream things one shouldn't say at school. She didn't get a chance to. The girl wearing the shoes flung herself at some guy and started kissing him.

Erin stared.

"Seriously?"

The girl pulled back and smiled at the boy.

Erin's jaw almost hit the ground she was so shocked.

"Alyx…I'm at school. That doesn't help me get in a learning mood." Yukio said.

Alyx smiled.

"You forgot your money for lunch."

Yukio smiled back.

"Thanks. I'll see you back at home."

Yukio hugged Alyx before waving good-bye and heading off to class.

Alyx noticed Erin sitting on the ground with her books all around her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I knock you over?" Alyx asked as she helped Erin up.

"It's alright. Were you just kissing Yukio?"

Alyx blushed.

"Yeah. Isn't he great?" Her eyes got all dreamy.

Erin about gagged.

"Ah…no…"

Alyx giggled.

"Most people don't see how great he is because of his over-working behavior."

"I wonder why…" Erin grumbled.

Alyx laughed.

"You better get to class." She handed Erin her books."Yukio will kill me if his partner is late."

Erin headed off to class after Erin had left, not even wondering how Alyx had knew she was Yukio's partner.

* * *

><p>Ameri watched the guy warily as he made tea.<p>

"Do you take one lump or two?" he asked

"Three."

He handed her a tea cup before sitting down across from her at the table.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you and why am I here?"

The man paused in drinking his tea.

"Whoops. Here I claim to be a gentleman, but yet I forget to introduce myself." He chuckled and extended his hand.

"My name is Mephisto Pheles. Who are you?"

Ameri stared at his hand a few seconds before shaking.

"Ameri Benton."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. "he raised her hand to his lips before stopping an inch away.

She could feel his breath on her hand and was startled. Unsure, what else to do, she snatched her hand back.

He hid his amused smile behind his tea cup.

"As for why you're here you can tell me that."

* * *

><p>The man took a deep breath. He was losing it. He needed another fix.<p>

The girl he was going to take the other night, never showed up in the news. He didn't know what had happened to her and he didn't really care. He already had a new target in mind.

He smiled as he watched her head across campus to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in forever. I have no other excuse besides the fact that I'm a lazy bum :) I'll update on Gabriel's Demons part 2: The Fallen as soon as I type it and I promise there isn't anymore awkward parts for a while.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Myuki tripped on the way to her class. Her books went sailing and landed at the foot of her English teacher.

"You should really be more careful Ms. Matsuda." Allen Burns said as he picked up her books.

Myuki got to her feet.

"I'll try."

The teacher frowned as he noticed a certain students name covering her notebook as he handed her her things.

"Thanks! See you in class tomorrow!"

She hurried off more carefully this time.

* * *

><p>Erin whistled cheerfully as she heated up her lunch.<p>

"Hey, do you want any?"

Her roommate shook their head.

The red-head frowned.

"I just realized that you never told me your name."

The roommate looked up.

"Yamada. My name is Yamada."

"Cool."

Erin frowned.

That name didn't help her determine the gender….

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Ameri asked.<p>

"Why was that guy after you?"

"Man, I don't know." She grumbled taking a drink of her tea.

She looked out the window above the sink.

Mephisto studied her.

She didn't seem to be lying. Was it completely random then?

"How long is it suppose to snow?" she turned to look at him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when the power cut off.

"I believe it won't stop for a while…."

Ameri scowled.

"How will I be able to get home now?"

"I have a call if you want to call your parents."

Ameri glanced away then back at him.

"It's cold. Do you have a blanket?"

"Even better." He smiled and stood up. "I have a fire place."

* * *

><p>Myuki sat down in her last hour class. Her teacher, Juliet Rucker, started to read the announcements.<p>

"Oh! The English II teacher wants to see all his students after class."

Myuki groaned. She had wanted to see if she could spot Amaimon… She opened up her notebook and began to draw him. Then she stopped. Now she was feeling like a stalker…

She mentally shrugged and resumed drawing after she made a mental note to sketch some other students as well.

* * *

><p>Yamada took of their hoodie a little bit after Erin had left to go back to her classes. Yamada sighed. It had been getting hot under there. Yamada knew that she would eventually have to tell Erin that she was a girl, but the college student had said she liked girls. Yamada herself didn't particularly care what the gender was, but she couldn't have Erin falling for her until she could do something about the visions. Yamada frowned. Until? Could it be possible that she was falling for the red-head?<p>

* * *

><p>"I have an extra toothbrush if you want to use it." Mephisto said as he built up the fire.<p>

"Is that a hint that my breath stinks?"

"Yes."

She snorted.

"Alright."

"You can take a shower too, if you wish."

She frowned at him.

Even though his back was to her, he could practically feel the '_he's a pervert'_ vibe radiating off of her.

Then she sighed.

"I need a shower, but what's the point if I don't have clean clothes to change into?"

He looked back at her.

"You can wear some of mine."

"Um…"

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"We'll play a game. Whenever one of us loses, we have to take off a piece of clothing."

"I knew it! You are a perv!"

"Never said I wasn't." he smiled. "So will you play?"

She studied him for a few moments.

"What kind of game?"

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out _Candyland_.

She laughed.

"I'm a pro at that. So fine. I'll play."

"If you get down to just your undergarments we'll call it quits and you'll take a shower. Sound fair?"

"Eh, why not? I'll win anyway."

He laughed. Not if he could help it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Welcome to Candyland I'll split your ass in two!' <em>~ Blood On The Dance Floor**

**What can I say? I'm Lazy and listens to strange music B3  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Myuki joined the rest of her classmates in Mr. Burn's classroom.

He looked at them and smiled.

"Hey! As a reward for none of you failing your last test, our principal has agreed to let me throw you guys a party."

The students grinned.

Myuki frowned. She need to get home….

"Have at it. There's punch and different kinds of that junk you call food."

The students attacked a table filled with the junk of food while he turned on music.

Myuki started to edge towards the door.

"Ms. Matsuda! Stay, and have some punch!" Allen Burns offered her a cup.

She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I promised…my mom that'd I'd come home right after school."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. Then his face brightened.

"At least take the punch. If you can't stay for the party then I insist that you take a drink and some food home with you."

She grudgingly took the cup he had offered and took a drink.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" She headed out the door.

He turned to the rest of the students who were gorging themselves on food.

"Hey! Save some for me!"

* * *

><p>The man watched from a window as his target headed home. She treaded lightly through the thin layer of snow they had gotten down there. He had heard that in the mountains it was still snowing and wouldn't stop for a few days. He smiled coldly to himself. It would be a perfect place to hide her body. Well, after he had had his fun of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Myuki poured the punch down the drain and threw the cup away when she got home. She wasn't the punch drinking type. Not to mention her stomach was starting to hurt.<p>

She put her bag down and fell onto the couch. She fell onto the couch. She turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels. Her eyes began to drift close. Tired. She was tired. A noise startled her. She looked outside. When had it gotten dark? She stood up and had to brace herself to keep from falling over.

"What's…wrong with me?"

She heard glass shattering and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Amaimon watched as Myuki headed into her house. He sighed as she sat down to watch t.v.. He didn't want to do what he had been told (that was no fun) but he had to. He looked over at her again. She had fallen asleep.<p>

Her black and green bangs were falling over her face, covering one eye as the dark lashes touched her blushing cheeks as if in a caress.

Her lips were parted as she slept.

Amaimon found himself staring at them. He realized he wanted to touch them. Crash them under his own. He shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking like that.

He tilted his head to the side in curiosity as she stood and almost fell back down. He frowned as he heard a loud crashing noise.

Myuki fell onto the floor as a strange man stepped into her living room.

Amaimon froze as the man's hand brushed her hair out of her face. He cupped her cheek and leaned towards her.

Amaimon was out of the tree and running towards them before he had any clue what he was doing.

* * *

><p>"Blue."<p>

Mephisto moved closer to the end.

Ameri reached for a card. He had lost once already and was now missing his shirt. Much to her dislike, she was distracted by his bare chest.

"You're starring again." He commented.

"Am not." She looked at her card. "….crap…."

He suppressed a grin as she moved back to the gingerbread tree.

He drew a double-purple card and won the game.

Ameri grumbled and removed her AC/DC t-shirt.

He shuffled the deck and placed it back in between them.

"Your go."

Their game went like this: Ameri ~ ice-cream cone ^^. Mephisto~ yellow and up the rainbow bridge. Ameri~ gingerbread man…

When she drew the cookie card she let out a curse.

"That thing always makes me lose…"

And it did. For she lost the game.

Mephisto stood.

"The towels are in the bathroom."

She grumbled and stood up.

"What do you prefer to sleep in?"

"Don't care."

"If you didn't care you'd sleep naked."

She glared at him.

"Pervert!"

He grinned to himself as she stormed into the bathroom before slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Erin's vision hit her fast and hard. Palm trees, green waves, and bikinis flew across her sight barely giving her time to recognize what they were.<p>

When she came to, she looked around. She was in a clearing.

It was nighttime. How had she gotten there?

"Great, now I'm sleep predicting…"

She rubbed her neck.

It was aching even worse than before the visions.

Erin sucked in a breath and started heading in the direction she hoped was home.

* * *

><p>The man's lips almost touched hers. He was so close, but then he was roughly shoved away. He landed on his back. Who dared shove him? He looked up. In the dark house, all he saw was the silhouette of someone wearing a cone for a hat. The figure was standing protectively over his target.<p>

Damn…he'd have to get her at a different time…

* * *

><p>Amaimon stared at the man on the floor. He recognized him and that <em>pissed<em> him off. The man hopped to his feet and turned tail before running.

Amaimon would have chased after him to kill him, but Myuki's breathing stopped him. He sighed and looked down at her.

Her eyes were, shut breathing normal. It seemed she was only asleep, so why was he worried? Slowly, he reached down and picked her up.

He climbed the stairs to her room. Gently, he sat her down on her bed and removed her shoes. He stood back. Her little pink lips were still parted. _Teasing_ him. _Calling_ out to him. Not really understanding why, he leaned over her. He studied her sleeping face a moment before pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss he gave her didn't last long. He pulled back.

As he turned to leave, he realized that she had a light grip on his jacket. He reached for her hand to disconnect it but then it happened again. He could practically feel her calling to him.

Like a sailor doomed as soon as he heard a siren's song, Amaimon too was doomed to fall for this girl.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he laid beside her.

_He wasn't falling for her._

He placed her head on his chest and closed his eyes.

_There was no way._

Soon he was fast asleep.

_It was impossible_.

* * *

><p>Ameri pulled on the clothes Mephisto had provided for her. He had loaned her a pink t-shirt that read: <em>Real Men Wear Pink <em>(which she had frowned at) and a pair or boxers to use as shorts. They were also pink and had white polka dots.

"What is with this guy and pink?" she grumbled as she slipped on the clothes.

At least she'd have something to wear around the pervert while her clothes were somehow being washed.

She yawned and towel dried her hair.

* * *

><p>Mephisto studied the fire. It was dying down and soon his cabin would be cold again. He heard the bathroom door open and close behind him.<p>

"How's the fire?" Ameri asked him.

"Since it doesn't seem like it'll stop snowing anytime soon, I figure we'd light the fire during the day…"

She kneeled beside him and placed her hands near the fire's warmth.

"And at night?"

He glanced at her.

"I've got plenty of blankets. You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

"You take the bed. It's yours after all. I'll sleep on the couch."

He frowned at her.

"I insist you take the bed."

She glared at him.

He sighed.

"I'll go get the blankets…"

He disappeared around the corner.

After a few minutes he returned with an embarrassed look on his face.

"What now?" She could already feel the cold seeping through the shirt that was damp from her hair.

"I uh…don't have any blankets…"

She rolled her eyes.

"I can see where this is going…"

He held up his hands apologetically.

"Sorry."

"Don't care. Bed now. _I'm freezing_…"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as she pulled back the quilt and sheets and climbed under them. He hesitantly got in beside her. She stayed as far away from him as she could without falling off the bed.

* * *

><p>Erin stumbled. Where the hell was she? She tripped over a tree branch. How the hell did she even get here anyway?<p>

"Erin."

The red-head froze. Who was that? Where did it come from?

"Up here."

Erin looked up.

Her roommate, Yamada, was playing their PSP.

"Yamada? What are you doing here?"

"Came to find ya."

Yamada saved the game and jumped down.

"We should go back home now. You have class tomorrow."

Erin just stared.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?"

How did you find me…? Erin wondered in her mind.

The roommate sighed.

"I'll explain tomorrow. Let's go right now."

Erin could tell that her roommate was nervous about something.

"I'm not leaving you tell you explain this to me." Erin crossed her arms stubbornly.

A loud rustling distracted them.

"We have to go. Now."

Erin looked over at Yamada.

"Come on!" The roommate grabbed Erin's hand and started running.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Update!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Myuki's eyes blinked open when her alarm went off. She hit 'snooze' and was about to go back to sleep when she realized she could hear a strange _thump Thump Thum_p noise. She sat up quickly. Amaimon was in her bed! She let out a shriek and fell over and onto the floor.

She got to her feet. How was he still asleep? No, more importantly, why was he in her bed?

Myuki shoved him off.

He hit the floor with a _'thud.' _

"Ouch…"

"What are you doing in here?" She cried grabbing a lamp as he stood up.

Seeing the lamp, Amaimon ducked down, eyes wide.

"What do you remember from last night?" he asked while using her bed as a shield.

Myuki's jaw dropped.

"D-did we have sex?"  
>"N-no! We didn't do anything like that!"<p>

"Oh…."

Could he hear disappointment? That certainly puzzled him…

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in here!"

Amaimon sighed. This was going to be awkward explanation…

* * *

><p>Ameri woke up the next morning, or she thought it was morning at least, and it was still snowing.<p>

She felt a warm breath on her neck. She looked under the covers. The white Scottie from before, was asleep in her arms.

She slowly moved away from the dog, careful not to wake him. She looked around. She couldn't see Mephisto, but that didn't mean he wasn't in his back room. She climbed out of the nice warm bed. The fire wasn't going yet. She figured she should start it up when the pain hit her.

"No!" She let out in a gasp as she fell to her knees.

The pain hit her in the gut. She almost screamed. It felt like a car had hit her. She could feel the blue symbols flaring to life all over her body as the blood began to pour from her eyes. She endured every lash of pain she received, unaware that the dog was watching her.

* * *

><p>Yamada shut and locked Erin's apartment door behind them.<p>

Erin watched as her roommate went into the kitchen. They pulled out a giant container of salt and began to pour it on the window sills.

"What the hell is going on?" Erin demanded.

Yamada looked over at Erin, never pausing in dumping the salt.

"Just who the hell are you anyway?"

Her roommate yanked down her hood.

Erin's jaw dropped. It was a girl…and her teacher!

"Shura Kirigakure is my name. I'm a first class exorcist and right now we're being chased by demons."

Erin laughed.

"You're crazy!"

Shura dumped the salt in front of the door.

"It's all linked back to your visions, Red."

Erin froze.

"W-what?"

"I know about your visions and in fact I've been sent to protect you."

Erin's brain couldn't process this. Shura stood back after the last of the salt had been poured.

"We're protected…for the moment…"

Shura looked over at Erin.

The red head was still trying to figure out how any of this was possible.

Shura sighed. She hated explaining…

* * *

><p>Myuki glared at the boy as he finished.<p>

"You expect me to believe that?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to need some proof."

He frowned.

Proof? Where the hell would he get that? Then he remembered the object he noticed last night.

He ran downstairs two at a time with Myuki following. He pointed at the object on the floor. It was a ball cap for the Saints of Los Angeles.

"That would have dented my hair." He said referring to the spike on the top of his head.

Myuki picked up the cap and studied it. There was a strand of short wavy hair inside.

"Do you know who did this?"

Amaimon blinked. He did know. Should he tell her? He slowly shook his head.

Myuki sighed.

"I still don't fully believe your story, but alright."

She gave him a small smiled.

He returned it.

* * *

><p>Ameri opened her eyes once it was over. <em>Plop! <em>A wet rag landed in front of her. The dog sat down and stared at her.

She blinked.

"Thanks…"

Ameri picked up the rag and washed the blood from her face then the floor where a few drops had landed. After that, she washed the blood from the washcloth and laid it out to dry on the side of the tub.

Back in the main room of the cabin, Ameri searched for the dog. He wasn't around. She sat down on the couch. The Scottie appeared out of nowhere and sat beside her. She scratched behind his ears as she wondered what to do. Without her consent, her thoughts shifted to Mephisto. Just who was he exactly? What did he want with her? She sighed involuntarily when she remembered his forest green eyes…

She frowned and shook her head to clear away those thoughts. Falling for someone who was basically her kidnapper was not an option…even if he did have green eyes and a sexy smile.

* * *

><p>Alyx sang while she washed the dishes.<p>

"' **There's something I don't want you to understand****, ****the only way a woman's gonna want a man****the only way you'll ever keep her in your hands****is breaking apart her heart.'"**

"What are you singing?"

Alyx looked over her shoulder. Yukio was admiring her from the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?"

"You're a distraction." He stated standing up off the couch and walking over to her.

She smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry."

He sighed.

"I've been working too hard anyway…I need a break. Would you like to go out for lunch today?"

"Sure!"

Yukio smiled and almost wrapped his arms around her waist, but when he noticed something blue under her shirt.

"Do you have a tattoo?" he asked.

Alyx's eyes widened.

"No…why?"

"There's something blue under you shirt…."

Alyx laughed nervously…

"Huh. That's strange…oh! I bet it's from my little brothers!"

Yukio looked confused.

"They were throwing paint everywhere. I thought I had washed it all off, but I guess not."

"Ah."

"I'll go take care of it." She hurried off to the bathroom.

Yukio stared after her. It didn't make much since. The paint could have only gotten there if she was in a tank top and in this weather…well he didn't think so….

In the bathroom, Alyx looked at her bare back in the mirror. Her strange birthmark was glowing again. She touched the blue mark gingerly. What did it mean?

* * *

><p>Myuki jumped back from the stove as it burst into flames. In a flash, the fire was gone and Amaimon was dumping the ruined breakfast into the garbage.<p>

"Told you I couldn't cook." Myuki grumbled.

Amaimon took off his gloves.

"I can."

Before she knew it, the strange green-haired boy was making the mix to chocolate chip pancakes.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My older brother watches cooking shows a lot…he still can't cook…." He said as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate.

Myuki blinked. What just happened?

"That was fast."

"Syrup?"

"Oh!" Myuki opened the fridge and handed him a bottle of strawberry syrup.

"Thanks."

He began to pour the sweet liquid all over the stack of pancakes on his plate. Myuki looked at hers. There was so much chocolate in the pancakes that she couldn't even tell if there were any pancakes. She took the syrup and began to dump it on.

* * *

><p>Erin fell back onto her couch after the explanation. Her visions….were a link to Satan? He actually exsisted?<p>

"All these times…." Erin sighed heavily as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

"My grandmother was right."

Shura looked over at Erin.

"What?"

Erin didn't answer. She was too busy being lost in her memories.

*****FLASHBACK*****

"She has the mark, Lissa!"

"Mother, I don't care! I've told you it won't happen!"

Young Erin, age five, watched as her mother and grandmother fought in the kitchen. She was supposed to be in bed, but something had drawn her downstairs. The girl hid by the doorway and listened as her mother sighed tiredly, her emerald green eyes closing as she struggled to remain calm.

"You don't know that! The Prophecy is in place! If we don't destroy her-"

Lissa's eyes snapped open in anger.

"We will _not_ destroy my daughter."

The grandmother waved her hand unsympathetically.

"You can have more, Lissa."

Erin watched as tears rolled down her mother's face. Lissa's hands clenched into fists as her body shook with anger.

"I will not,_mother_." She spat out the word for her parent venomously. "Erin is my one and only daughter and no matter what your precious _Prophecy _states, I will _not _give her up."

Lissa turned and would have strode out of the room had she not noticed Erin.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up?" Lissa dropped to her knees by the five-year-old.

The young girl didn't know how to answer. Her little hand just reached up and touched her mother's face.

"Mommy, don't cwy."

Lissa smiled and picked the girl up. The grandmother watched coldly from her spot in the kitchen.

"Come on, sweetie, time for bed."

Upstairs, Lissa laid Erin down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Where's Green Pi at?"

Erin pointed to the floor by her closet.

Her mom walked over and scooped up the teddy-bear before returning it to her daughter. Erin accepted the bear and squeezed it tightly against her chest.

"Looks like he needs another repair." Her mother smiled as she touched the Frankenstein teddy-bear's eye that was falling out.

Erin shook her head frantically.

"He likes the way he looks."

Lissa smiled again and placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's a pwo-pwep-pwophecy?" Erin struggled to get the complicated work out before looking up at her mother with the innocence only a five-year-old could have.

Her mother froze before laughing nervously.

"Your grandmother was just being silly. Don't worry about it." Lissa kissed Erin's forehead as she stood up to go. "Good night, sweetie. Pleasant Dreams."

"Night Night…" Erin rolled over and snuggled closer to the mutilated teddy-bear.

Lissa smiled sadly as the tears rushed to her eyes again. She quickly put a hand over her a mouth as a sob threatened to escape. She shut the door to the room before hurrying to her own.

Erin didn't realize she was crying until Shura asked if she was alright.

"Yeah…I'm fine…." She wiped away the tears angrily.

Why had she remembered that? The memory had laid dormant and forgotten for years until this moment, but why did it choose now to let itself be known?

"I think they left…." The Exorcist spoke suddenly from the window.

"The…Demons?"

Shura nodded and looked back at Erin.

"How much do you know?"

Erin gulped. She needed a drink.

"Is there a Prophecy?"

Shura blinked.

"How did you know?"  
>"I just remembered something…." Erin said weakly with a shrug.<p>

"Tell me." Shura demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been almost three months since I updated... :( Erm anyway... the song Alyx was singing is '<em>Breaking<em> _Apart Her Heart_' by Good Charlotte **

**I'm typing more now so it shouldn't be long before I post again...hopefully  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not like him to not show up for practice." Bon said as he sat with the other members of Blue Exorcist.

"Maybe he's with a girl." Renzo said while wiggling his eyebrows at Izumo.

She snorted. Her band mates were stupid if they didn't realize that their guitarist was a girl.

"I doubt that. Besides, he always showed up on time. If he's not here in five minutes then we'll have to cancel practice for today."

A girl looked over at him when he said that. She had short shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes.

"I don't see why we can't practice." Renzo said.

"Because, stupid, we need to time out instruments to his." Izumo replied.

The girl closed her book after the five minutes of arguing. Izumo and Renzo left, leaving her with Bon. He turned to her.

"Well, since we can't practice, Kya would you like to go catch a movie?"

Kya smiled and nodded happily. It wasn't often that her boyfriend had time for her.

Ameri stood up and wondered over to a bookcase. Most of the stories were in what she assumed was Japanese. A few were English and she was slightly terrified to read them. Some of the titles were: _Make Out Paradise, My Fair Temptress,_ and _Winter's Warriors_. Ameri picked up one that was called: _Devil's Desire_. She flipped the book over and read the back.

'_In a rousing, unforgettable saga that sweeps across the valleys and peaks of human destiny, the stormy alliance of beautiful young Lady Elysia Demarice and Lord Alex Trevege plumbs the depths of raw human emotion—lust, jealousy, and hate—for though Lord Alex had married Elysia, he cannot possess her in flesh or spirit. Out of the turbulence of their clashing wills comes one of the greatest love stories ever written, as their twin passions mingle at lust, in a rippling tide of liquid fire!'_

Ameri frowned. What a trashy sounding book… she walked over to the couch and sat down. She opened the book and began reading.

Mephisto watched as Ameri began to read one of his favorite novels. He was actually kind of surprised that she hadn't tried leaving again. He watched her begin to shiver. He should probably build up the fire, but one look at the firewood and he knew it wouldn't last forever. He sighed. How were they going to keep warm?

Myuki looked over at Amaimon as she ate the pancakes. He was watching her. When she noticed him looking she glanced away, but then….

"Would you like to go to the movies?" he asked.

Myuki was startled.

"S-sure…."

Maybe she could learn more about this strange boy…..

When Erin finished, Shura studied her.

The time was nearing if the prophet's memories were returning.

Shura sucked in a deep breath.

"Normally I would have killed you and not bothered with any of this, but I think it's time you knew."

Shura sighed and leaned against the kitchen table.

"There was…a prophecy…. It described Satan coming to Assiah and ending life as we knew it."

Erin's eyes widened.

"_The prophecy was:_

_The sins will compete_

_The flowers will bloom_

_Satan will be complete_

_The world will be doomed."_

Erin frowned.

Shura grinned weakly.

"Sounds like a five year-old wrote it, huh?"

The Exorcist failed at her attempt to make the red-head smile.

"But how did you know I was part of the prophecy?"

"Your neck. It has the mark."

Erin's hand shot to the white bandages she always wore around her neck.

"How did you know?" her voice came as more of a whisper.

"Your grandmother was one of us. An Exorcist."

Erin's eyes snapped up from the floor to Shura's face.

"She had contacted us to warn us of the mark, but during her report…she died…"

Erin froze. Another memory was surfacing. Shura didn't notice Erin's reaction and continued speaking.

"You were hidden from us well, but we finally tracked you down and I was told to keep an eye on you. We learned of your visions. They told me to get closer."

Erin didn't hear much of this as she struggled to recall the memory.

It was dark. Bedtime. She was supposed to be asleep, but the same feeling from before told her to go to the kitchen.

Two nights had passed since the grandmother and her mother had fought. Erin had thought they made up with cookies.

The little girl peered into the kitchen. Her mother was kneeling on the floor.

"Mommy?"

Lissa turned around, startled. The grandmother groaned.

"E-Erin! Go back to bed sweetie!"

Erin tried to see past her mother.

"Why is grandma on the floor?"

"She's taking a nap, sweetie. I'm trying to wake her." Erin could see red on the front of her mother's pale yellow dress, moving, as she spoke. "I'll bring you a cookie if you go back up stairs right now."

Erin giggled and ran up the stairs. Cookies were a rare treat in the house. The little girl paused then. Maybe she should help wake grandma up. She hurried back down to the kitchen.

Lissa didn't notice her daughter watching as she slipped the knife across her mother's throat.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I just can't give her up."

Erin's eyes widened. Blood. The red she saw was blood.

She bit her lip to keep her scream in. She ran up to her room. Erin dove under her covers to try and understand what she had seen.

Half an hour later, Erin heard her mother come into the room. The girl could hear drawers being opened and the rustling of things being shoved hastily into a bag.

Erin felt a hand touch her blanket-covered shoulder.

"Wake-up, Sweetie!"

Erin peered out from under the cover.

Her mother was smiling down at her, but Erin's perceptive young brain could sense her anxiousness.

"We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Erin asked, pulling her teddy-bear closer as she asked the question.

"Hide and Seek. We're being chased by your grandmother and we don't want to be caught."

"Can Green Pi play too?" Erin asked.

LIssa nodded hurriedly

'Yes, but let's go! The clock is ticking!"

Lissa headed out of the room carrying two bags and a set of keys. Erin followed, heart beating fast as she dragged Green Pi behind her.

Once downstairs the two ran to the front door. They passed the kitchen. Erin's eyes strayed. She saw her grandmother in a pool of blood.

Tears filled the little girl's eyes as her mother ushered her out the door and into the car.

"Come on sweetie, we've almost won."

Her mother said as she buckled her into the car.

Erin didn't reply, she just stared out the window as Lissa started the vehicle. It wouldn't be until a few hours later that Erin would notice she forgot Green-pi on the front step.

Myuki looked at the computer screen. She didn't see any movie that sounded good.

"We could go to the pool instead." Amaimon offered.

Her eyes lit up. She had just gotten a new bathing suit that she was dying to wear, but then again she was afraid to go where there were so many people.

Amaimon noticed her hesitation.

"My brother has one at his house."

She smiled

"Alright!"

He glanced at the clock.

"We should probably go to school first…"

Her eyes widened. She had almost forgot!

"Oh!"

She stood up and rushed around, gathering her things.

When she was ready, two set off at a hurried pace to Van Halen's High School.


	12. Chapter 12

Kya laughed happily. Usually her time with Bon was short because of the band. It was his way of making money and living his dream. She supported that, but sometimes she wished she could have more time with him.

Bon smiled at her and offered popcorn.

She accepted it thankfully and snuggled up to him as the movie began. She heard the quiet noise of a phone on vibrate, vibrating on the chair. She looked over at him as he read the text.

He glanced at her.

She sighed.

"Go ahead and go."

He studied her for a few moments.

"I'll make it up to you."  
>She smiled half-heartedly.<p>

"Alright."

He kissed her forehead and headed off.

Kya picked through the popcorn after he had gone.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She knew how she could spend more time with him! She smiled brightly. Sure the plan was a little over the top, but her? Who cares?

Kya absent mindedly began to scratch her leg as she plotted, not noticing that her strange birthmark was glowing blue.

Ameri didn't notice when the Scottie hopped off the couch and disappeared. A few minutes later, Mephisto strolled into the room.

"I'm going out to collect more fire wood."

Ameri looked up at him.

"I'll go with."  
>"You don't have the proper winter-wear." He replied pulling on a pair of gloves.<p>

"If you tell me where you hid the clothes I came here in, I'll be fine."

He sighed. She was stubborn.

"Your clean clothes are in the bathroom."

"Wait for me."

She stood up off the couch and went to change.

Mephisto picked up the book she was reading.

It was on the dirty part.

He quickly wiped the smile off his face as she came back into the room.

"Oh, sorry. Is it okay if I read that?"

He shrugged.

"Don't see why not."

With that, the two walked outside. Ameri blinked as a snowflake landed on her nose. It looked like it was starting to slow down. However it was still up to her knees. She looked over at Mephisto. It only went up to the middle of his shins.

'Stinking tall people…' she grumbles in her mind as the two trudged on.

Mephisto walked a little bit ahead to pick up the wood. Ameri was behind him, trying not to fall. He wondered why she had insisted on coming as he picked up another piece of a branch. His mind began to wonder to summer time and slowly into the gutter. He wondered what she would look like in a bathing suit. Splashing through the pond as he chased her…wait! The pond!

His mind snapped back to reality as he heard the distinctive noise of breaking ice.

Mephisto spun around as a noise of surprise left Ameri's mouth before the hidden pond sucked her under.

"Ameri!"

The wood dropped from his arms as he ran forward.

Myuki and Amaimon arrived at the cone-haired boy's brother's home an hour after school had let out. Myuki's jaw dropped in shock. It looked like a giant pink Barbie Dream House.

"I-is your brother rich?" she finally managed to get out.

Amaimon nodded and led her up to the front door.

"He's also got a cabin up on the mountains and a house in Japan."

Myuki's eyes widened.

Just who was this guy anyway?

Amaimon opened the door and frowned.

"Uh-oh…"

"What?" Myuki was instantly concerned.

"I forgot my brother was having a pool party today…"

"T-that's okay. We can still swim, right?"

Amaimon blinked.

"Yeah. I'll show you where you can change."

He lead her to a bathroom.

"I'll be upstairs changing. I'll be back in a few."

She nodded and shut the door to change.

Kya moved into place. It was almost time. With this plan then she could spend all the time she wanted with Bon. Suddenly a blinding pain started in her leg. It filled her whole body. With a scream she fell to the ground. The pain grew. Then everything went dark….

Mephisto grabbed Ameri's arm before she could sink any farther. He hauled her out of the water and into his arms. She was out cold and shivering.

"Hang on…" he murmured.

He ran through the snow. He needed to get her warm. Now. He kicked the door to his cabin open.

'Shower.' He thought.

He began to hurry towards the bathroom, but then stopped. 'No…'

The hot water against her frozen skin might kill her.

An idea hit him. She would kill him later, if she survived, but at least she would still be alive. Mephisto pulled off her wet clothing and wrapped her in the pink quilt. Her lips were beginning to turn blue as her shivering grew more furious.

"Damn it…"

With expert quickness, he slid out of his clothes and under the covers. He pulled her close to share his body heat. He noticed the blue symbols flare to life on her body then dull quickly.

"Ameri…"

A few minutes went by. Her shivering wasn't so bad now. Her breathing more even and he skin was returning to a normal color along with her lips.

A breath of relief flowed out of his mouth as he held her.

Myuki stepped out of the bathroom. Amaimon was leaning against the wall in a pair of black swim trunks with neon-green skulls on them.

"Where's the pool?" she asked.

Amaimon's brain didn't recognize the question. The feeling of being called was back. He tried to suppress the feeling as his eyes traveled over the body of the girl in front of him. She was wearing a black bikini with green trimming the edges. A green and black butterfly hung in between her breasts and rested on each hip.

"Amaimon?"

His eyes snapped up to her face.

"Hm?"

"I asked where the pool was…" she let out a nervous giggle.

"Oh! Ahem…this way."

He led Myuki down the hall and through a door to the pool, his feeling of being called to her never leaving.

Alyx peered at the strange mark again.

"Are you okay in there?" Yukio's voice called out to her through the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Alyx didn't want to worry him. Not to mention she could fix it herself. She didn't need help. The mark began to itch.

Erin stood up, her hand to her head. Dizzy. And Thirsty. A pain stabbed her in the neck just then.

"Oh, God no….!"

Erin's eyes rolled into the back of her head as not one, but two visions hit her.

A spikey haired man, tons of money, and a pimp surrounded by girls.

The first vision flashes faded as the second group began.

White angel wings and the name 'Lucifer' ran past her eyes over and over again.

When she could finally see again, the first thing she noticed was Shura leaning over her in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked

Erin looked up at her with determination. She didn't want this. In fact, she wanted to prove her grandmother wrong.

"Tell me everything you know." She demanded, ignoring the itching on her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Alyx's eyes snapped open. She was in an empty room on a cement floor. The last thing she remembered was her back itching then everything going dark as a horrible pain hit….

"Where am I?" she groaned touching her head.

"H-hello?"

Alyx looked up.

A girl was looking at her from a corner.

"Who are you?" Alyx asked.

"Kya. Who are you?"

"Alyx. Where are we?"

The other girl's brow furrowed.

"I think on the outskirts of San Francisco…"

Alyx frowned. What was she doing there?

Ameri opened her eyes, than let them close. She was so warm. Who knew a tiny fire could warm up a cabin this size that much? That's when all her memories came rushing back. She was stuck in a cabin with a strange man, they needed firewood, the ground had broken, she fell into a freezing cold darkness…

Her eyes snapped open and this time they stayed that way. The first thing she saw was a bare chest right in front of her face.

'Mephisto…the hell?' she wondered in her mind as she looked up at the sleeping stranger.

She went to move away, but froze when her stomach brushed against something she shouldn't be able to feel clothed.

Ameri let out a startled 'Balls!' before shooting far away from him, but still able to be covered by the blanket.

Mephisto opened one eye lazily then both when he noticed she was awake.

"Yippee! You're alright!"

His grin melted off of his face when he noticed the look of fear and anger she was giving him.

"What?"

"Why are we naked?"

Mephisto had to resist the urge to chuckle, but she still caught the amused look on his face.

"You were freezing to death. If I had tried putting you into hot water the shock of it would have killed you…so I did the only other thing I could think of."

Her cheeks turned rosy.

"N-not that!" he said hastily "I was just sharing body heat. I swear on my word as a gentleman that I didn't do anything!"

She studied him for a few seconds.

His eyes were sincere. For lack of any better proof, she believed him.

A strange itch began on her left hip as the two stared at each other.

Myuki and Amaimon stepped into the pool house.

Instantly a group of girls surrounded Amaimon.

"Oh! You're back!"

"We were wondering when you'd get here!"

Myuki felt the green wave of envy hit her.

With these girls practically foaming at the mouth to get to Amaimon, why would he pay any attention to her?

Amaimon glanced back at her.

She felt an itching on her wrist as he smiled at her and offered his hand.

Amaimon introduced her to the girls.

They said: 'help' to her then basically forgot she was there as they gushed over Amaimon.

The itch in her wrist began to burn. She let go of Amaimon's hand and took off for the bathroom. Her eyes widened. The mark! Her hand just grasped the doorknob when the pain became too intense. A scream erupted from her throat.

Myuki's vision began to cloud. She fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was Amaimon's blank face.

Kya and Alex looked around the strange building they were in.

They had concluded that they were in a warehouse by the Golden Gate Bridge.

Why they were there, they had no clue because each question they answered, another appeared.

As the girls were walking, a bright flash suddenly blinded them. Another girl was lying on the floor in front of them. She had green and black hair. She was only in a swimsuit… Alyx recognized her as a girl from her school. She got to her feet shakily.

"Ow…"

She froze when she noticed the girls.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" she asked

"I'm Alyx and this is Kya. We're in a warehouse outside San Francisco. Who are you?"

"Myuki. What are we doing here?"

"We don't know…" Kya spoke up.

"We should probably get dressed now. " Mephisto said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah."

Neither moved.

After a few moments, he offered to look away while she dressed.

She rolled her eyes as she blushed.

"It's not like you haven't seen everything already…"

He grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't have much time for looking."

Ameri bit her lip.

She wanted to say 'Would you like to' but she barely knew the guy.

Mephisto made a decision he didn't want to make. He slid out of the bed and into his jeans.

Silently, he handed her the clothes he had loaned her before walking over to the fireplace.

Ameri pulled on her clothes.

She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She went over and sat beside him.

He glanced at her.

She bit her lip again.

"Hey Mephisto?"

"Hm?"

He looked at her fully now. The green eyes, boring into hers.

Before she could change her mind, she leaned forward and kissed him. She then pulled back quickly and looked away.

"Sorry."

Mephisto blinked.

"No need to apologize-" he began, but stopped when she grimaced in pain and grabbed her hip.

In a flash of light, she was gone and he was alone.

"Ah…crap…"

He reached for his cellphone to call his little brother.

"All I can tell you is that Satan marked five girls. When they come together he is suppose to appear in Assiah." Shura said studying Erin's reaction.

Something flashed in the red-head's eyes.

"I know what the prophecy means!"

"What?! Tell me!" Shura demanded.

Erin opened her mouth, but instead of the explanation Shura expected, a scream came out.

When Erin's scream ended, she realized she was no longer in her apartment.

She was in what looked like a warehouse with four other girls.

"Shit!" Erin cursed. It was happening.

A girl with black hair introduced the girls as: Ameri, Kya, Myuki, and Alyx.

Erin sucked in a breath.

"Do you guys have a blue birthmark?"

They all nodded.

Erin cursed again.

"What? What's with all the cursing?" the girl with pink-hair asked.

"Look it's difficult to explain and if I'm right, then we don't have a lot of-"

Erin was cut off as the pain came back.

The marks glowed blue on all of the girls, ripping the clothes surrounding the mark. The marks turned into that of different flowers.

Myuki stared at her wrist. Her strange blue birthmark was now the outline of a Chrysanthemum. She looked over at the other girls. Their marks were different.

Alyx had a daisy on her shoulder blade, a rose was on Erin's neck, a sweet pea graced Ameri's hip, and a lily was shone brightly on Kya's leg.

"Great…" Ameri grumbled, touching the sweet pea through the tear in her shirt.

Erin fidgeted.

Time. Running out of time.

"How many of you have parents that are still alive?"

The girls looked at her. No one spoke up.

"Did your family die in a gruesome accident?"

They nodded slowly.

Erin sucked in a deep breath. They were just like her!

"I'm not sure how else to put this, but we're all pawns in a prophecy to bring Satan here."

Alyx laughed.

"You're kidding, right?"

Erin raised her eyebrows.

"That would explain a lot…" Ameri grumbled

"How do you know this?" Kya asked.

"It all makes sense! The things my grandmother said, the flowers, my visions!"

The girls stared at her.

"So, let's say you're not crazy and we really are part of a prophecy…how would Satan get here through us?" Alyx asked.

"I know the seven deadly sins are included in this somehow, but how he actually gets here is beyond me." Erin said.

Suddenly Kya glowed yellow.

She yelped in surprise as her legs started moving on their own. She moved until she was facing them from the East.

Erin watched with growing horror as each girl glowed a differed color and moved to a different spot.

Alyx turned blue and moved to the West.

Myuki was green and to the North.

Ameri turned purple and moved to the south.

Erin tried to stop moving when she turned red. She walked over and stood a few feet away from Ameri.

She gasped when she realized they formed a pentagram.

A harsh wind blew through the area. Kya glowed brighter. The yellow light shot out of her skin and to the center of the pentagram. Fire flared to life in the building. Erin grinded her teeth as red left her body to join yellow. Rain began to pour out of nowhere, not extinguishing the fire, as the blue joined the other two. Myuki flat out screamed when the earth began to shake. The green poured out of her and into the swirling mass of colors in the middle. The girls heard the warehouse doors open as the purple glow began to get brighter.

"Myuki!"

Myuki felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

The Earth shook harder as Amaimon tried to pull her away from the pentagram.

She screamed his name.

Suddenly lightning struck him, causing him to let go.

The purple struck the middle, causing the swirling mass to explode.

Smoke filled the air…

Ameri and Myuki both felt arms pull them out of the pentagram as the smoke began to clear.

A figure appeared.

"Finally!"

The smoke cleared fully.

A six foot seven tall man stood in the center of the broken pentagram. He was a red 'hot' elfish man with a firey sense of fashion.

Ameri couldn't help, but laugh.

"That's Satan?"

Mephisto slapped a hand over her mouth as Satan looked over at them.

"I know. I. Look. FABULOUS!"

Satan smiled. "Since you were nice enough to let me out of that hellhole, I'll let you girls live. As for my sons…" He glared at Amaimon and Mephisto. "Tsk. You assholes should have worked harder to free me."

He raised his hand, blue flames covering it. Myuki held onto Amaimon tighter while Ameri shoved Mephisto behind her.

Satan chuckled as police sirens began to wail outside.

"I'd say I picked the right sins for you."

"W-what?" Myuki's confusion won over her fear.

Satan turned an amused look on her.

"Didn't you know, honey? Each of you had to partake in a sin before the gateways within your bodies could open. You were envy." He turned to each girl as he said a sin.

Kya- Greed

Alyx- Pride

Ameri-Lust

Erin- Gluttoney

"That's only five sins…" Kya whispered

"Correct!" Satan turned his eyes on her as a loud rumbling grew in the distance.

"I am the incarnate of Wrath and my two lazy sons here are Sloth." Satan chuckled. "Anywho, I'll see you darlings later." He smirked. "If you survive. Ta ta!"

With a burst of blue fire, Satan burst through the wall of the warehouse.

The girls and demons turned to look at one another. Most of them didn't know what to say. Except Ameri. She summed it up quite nicely.

"We're boned."

The others nodded and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We need to get Satan crammed back into his cell!" she suddenly yelled with a burst of optimism

"How?" Kya asked.

"The pentagram!" Erin jumped to her feet and began to pace. "If we could pull him out of Hell then we can cram him back in."

"That would involve us actually getting him back into the middle." Alyx pointed out.

"Or we could just make the pentagram bigger." Ameri suggested.

"But how do we reverse the effect?" Myuki asked.

Mephisto spoke up.

"Accept your sin."

The girls looked at him.

"Accepting the sin you've committed should reverse it and send him back." Amaimon said.

"And we should trust you why?" Kya said

"Because the world is boned either way." Ameri replied.

"Good reason. Let's move out!" Kya said hopping to her feet.

"Hold it!" Mephisto helped Ameri to her feet as he spoke. "We'll need to keep in contact. You'll have to release your sins in the correct order or else it won't work."

"How do you expect us to keep in contact with the others at different points in the city?" Alyx asked.

Mephisto held out his hands.

"Eins, Zwi, Dre."

Suddenly five walkie talkies appeared in his hands.

"We'll use these." He said.

"Bloody sons of Satan…" Erin grumbled snatching one.

Citizens of Ssan Fransisco screamed and ran in fear as a man killed with only a snap of his fingers. Each person killed was another soul gained. The more souls he gained the taller he grew. He began to grin.

"This is too easy! I should have done this years ago!" he laughed in joy as he squashed a car under his size school bus foot.

Kya took her position in the East and watched as Satan wreaked havoc on the city.

"Alright. Everyone's in position. Kya, it's all you." Erin's voice came over the walkie talkie.

Kya sucked in a deep breath.

"Greed. Greed is my sin. I wanted more time with my boyfriend…even if I had to break a few bones to do it." She spoke into the walkie talkie until she noticed her skin glowing.

The wind howled louder as a tornado began to form.

Erin sighed. Her eyes took in the destruction that they had caused. Maybe her grandmother was….

"Erin!"

The red-head turned around in shock as a familiar voice called out her name.

Shura ran up to her.

"Oh, man…you really fucked up." The exorcist panted.

Erin blinked.

"Is that all? You just came up here to make me feel like an even bigger piece of shit?"

Shura shook her head.

"Erin! Release your sin now!" Mephisto's voice commanded over the Walkie Talkie.

Shura frowned at the voice, but faced Erin.

"Look, I was wrong. I'm glad I didn't kill you."

"W-what?"

"Erin!"

"I've found…that I really like you…"

Shura fidgeted. She wasn't used to saying things like that.

Erin pressed the 'talk' button on the Walkie Talkie.

"Gluttony is my sin. I wanted to get all the knowledge I could about why I had been sentenced to death. I released that sin."

Erin let go of the button as she glowed red.

Shura's eyes widened as Erin's fire joined the Tornado that Kya had created.

"Do you still think I deserve to die?" Erin questioned, dreading the answer.

"No."

Erin was surprised, but a small smile formed on her lips as Alyx's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"Pride. I've been infected with the sin all humans have." Alyx began "I thought I didn't need anyone's help, but now I really wished I had asked Yukio for help." She closed her eyes as water from the ocean joined the whirling mass of wind and fire.

Satan looked up from the school he was about to crush. He could see the girls trying to reopen the gateway.

He let out a chuckle.

They would never make it in time. He looked to the North where the Earth would join the circle.

Satan began to hum a showtune as he headed towards the cliff where his son and his little girlfriend should be.

"Myuki…" Amaimon grasped her hand as he watched his father start to move towards them.

"E-envy. I-I was envious of the girls hanging around A-Amaimon."

The king of Earth blinked as she looked up at him.

"I t-thought he wouldn't have time for me with all the pretty girls practically throwing themselves at his feet."

The Earth rumbled loudly as Myuki released her sin.

She held tightly onto Amaimon's hand as Satan's loud laughter joining the rumblings of the Earth.

"Fools! You can't send me back!"

Amaimon took the communicating device from Myuki.

"Brother, he's coming your way."

"Noted." Mephisto handed the Walkie Talkie back to Ameri as his father pulled a tree from the ground.

"start speaking." He told her as Satan flung the tree their way.

"My sin is Lust-oof!"

Ameri's sentence ended in a rush of air as Mephisto tackled her out of the way.

"Keep speaking. I'll protect you." His voice whispered in her ear.

"I admit I've lusted for this buffoon currently trying to save my ass," Mephisto grabbed her hand and the two ran as Satan's gigantic fist crashed down on the spot where they were just standing. The ground shook causing them to fall over.

"Keep going!" he urged when no purple light shot out of her.

"I guess I like this guy!" Again nothing happen

Satan laughed as a blue fire ball formed in his hands. He had won.

"I'm slightly almost entirely in love with the fucking hot as hell demon!" Ameri flung the walkie talkie at Satan.

Satan's ball of fire extinguished as the device clonked him on the noggin.

A giant mass of spirit joined the other elements.

Together the elements attacked the Lord of the Underworld.

Satan howled in pain as the souls were released from his body one by one.

He fell to the ground, now just a smoking mass of skin as the gateway sucked him back in, locking its doors once more.

Satan's garden of flowers and spawn met where he had finally been reinprisoned.

"Is it over?" Kya asked

"Pretty sure." Alyx poked at the ground where Satan had been lying with a stick.

"Can we go home now?"

Mephisto nodded.

"Eins, Zwi, Dre!"

In a flash, they were all in Erin's apartment.

Alyx headed towards the door.

"As fun as that was, I've got a boyfriend to apologize to." She smiled at the group.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Kya waved shyly at the group before hurrying out the door.

After that, the rest of the group stood around awkwardly before just deciding to head home. They promised to keep in touch via telephone, but for now they all needed a nice amount of sleep.

Myuki arrived at Van Halen High School just in time to see Allen Burns get shoved into a police cruiser.

She noticed the art teacher as one of the people standing around watching.

She hurried over to her.

"What's going on?" she asked

"He's being arrested for murder and rape." Tish said looking over to the shocked girl.

Myuku froze.

Could he have been the one to try and hurt her?

"Turns out one of his victims got away. She's over there now." Tish nodded in the direction of the cops.

Myuki's jaw dropped when she recognized Ameri.

The pink-haired girl smiled over at her. She excused herself from the cops and joined Myuki and Tish.

"Hey. Blue Exorcist is playing tonight. Dr. Feelgood is unmasking himself. It would mean a lot to me if you showed." Ameri said to Myuki.

"S-sure…"

Ameri smiled.

"Don't worry. The others will be there too. I'll see you later."

Ameri nodded Tish and headed off.

Myuki blinked. She opened her mouth to say something to Tish, but the roaring of a motorcycle interrupted her.

A NightTrain 200 roared to a stop by the school.

The man on it hopped off and ran over to Tish.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

She nodded.

He pulled her into his arms.

"When I heard that the cops were here…"

"I'm fine." She pulled back and smiled. "Just a coworker getting arrested." She seemed to remember Myuki was there then.

"Oh! How rude of me…Myuki, this is my boyfriend Damon. Damon this is one of my students, Myuki Matsuda."

"Nice to meet you." He flashed a smile at her before returning his attention back to Tish.

"Classes are canceled today." She informed him.

"Care to go for a ride?"

He smiled.

"Later Myuki!"

Tish hurried after Damon as he headed towards the Harley.

"I don't understand my teachers…" Myuki mumbled.

"Who does?"

Myuki looked around. She didn't see anyone.

"Up here, Toots."

She looked up.

Amaimon was lounging in a tree, eating a sucker.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Waiting for you to notice I was here." He replied as he jumped out of the tree.

He leaned in close to her.

"Were you really envious if those girls?" he asked.

Myuki blushed. Oops. She had hoped he had forgotten. Oh, well. Better answer truthfully.

"Y-yeah."

He pulled the sucker out of his mouth.

"Why?"

"I…um…why are you so close?"

He blinked.

"I asked first."

"I-I like you." She finally managed to get out. "Now why are you so close?" she demanded

"Because I like you too." He whispered, closing the distance between their mouths.

Alyx smiled slyly at Yukio over the menu at the restaurant they where at.

He noticed her smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're here."

He smiled back.

"Yeah. Me too."

The waitress came back and took their order.

"I'm going to be in school for a few more years to become a Doctor."

Alyx nodded. She knew that. Why was he stating the obvious?

"What I want to know is…will you stay with me through it?"

Alyx looked down at her hand as he let go.

A simple engagement ring was in her hand.

Her cheeks flushed.

"O-of course!" she flung her arms around him, almost knocking the both of them onto the floor of the diner.

Erin looked out her window as Shura packed her bags. The Exorcist was being called back home to Japan.

Shura placed her last bag in the living room.

"Erin?"

The red-head didn't turn around.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you packing?"

Erin now turned her confused eyes o her.

"Huh?"

Shura tapped her foot.

"Did you honestly think I would leave without you, stupid?"

Erin just stared at her.

"It's all set for you to attend a college there and live with me." Shura smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Dude naw."

Erin grinned and did a victory dance.

"YES!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Shura hurried back into her room. When she returned, she held something behind her back.

"What's that?" Erin asked.

Shura pulled a green Frankenstein teddy-bear out from behind her back.

Erin's jaw dropped.

"G-green Pi?"

Shura nodded.

"When the exorcists arrived at your house to check on your grandmother, they found this and kept it as evidence. I had a friend mail it here for me."

Erin just stared at it.

"Here. " Shura held it out to her.

Erin took the bear.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

Shura just smiled

"Tonight's the night!" Ameri stretched before pulled on her jeans and ACDC t-shirt.

She was tying the laces on her black converse when a white-scottie wondered into her room. She blinked in surprise.

"How did you get in here?"

"Door." It replied.

Ameri's jaw dropped as the dog changed into Mephisto.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess it was me." He said with a chuckle as she stared at him. "After all, the dog and I were never in the same room at the same time."

She shrugged.

"Never really noticed."

She looked over at him when he didn't respond.

"Mephisto?"

He reached over and pulled up her shirt a tad bit. He began to trace the sweet pea design lightly.

"Uh…what the hell dude?"

"This will forever be here because of me." He said quietly.

"It's cool. It just means I got a free tat outta this deal."

He laughed and lowered her shirt.

"So optimistic about the almost-end-of-the-world."

Ameri shrugged and hopped to her feet.

"We broke it then fixed it. Don't see the big deal. Anyway…why did the marks change into flowers?" she asked as her tiny form of ADD kicked in.

"You bloomed." He said simply.

"Huh?"

"You completed the task you were born for so you bloomed into the gateway."

"But why flowers?"

Mephisto snorted.

"You saw my father. He's completely flaming."

Ameri laughed.

"Bad pun…"

Mephisto stood up then.

"Come, you have a concert to attend, yes?"

"Oh, yeah…" she paused. "You're coming with?"

"Yes." He said with an amused look on his face. "I would like to see their faces when they realize Dr. Feelgood is a woman."

"Girl."

"I beg to differ."

"…"

Kya almost screamed in joy as Bon proposed. Instead, she just tackled him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He laughed.

"Duh!"

He gave her one last hug before he had to go on stage.

EPILOUGE

The audience watched as Blue Exorcist took the stage. The lead singer walked up to the microphone.

"Tonight's the night people! We all finally get to learn who Dr. Feelgood is!"

The audience roared excitedly.

Bon waited until the noise died down a little more before continuing.

"Due to the freak accidents in San Francisco, we decided to open with a new song bound to cheer you up."

The drummer began an upbeat rhythm. A fast playing guitar joined the drums.

The audience almost trampled the stage as the curtain fluttered aside.

A girl with bright pink hair burst out, playing Dr. Feelgood's custom guitar.

Bon almost forgot to start singing when he realized Dr. Feelgood was a female. He began to sing as he glanced at his other bandmates,

Renzo looked shocked. Izumo had a smug look as if she knew it all along.

Ameri grinned at the audience as she saw each of her new friends there. Myuki and Amaimon, Erin and Shura, Kya, Yukio, and Alyx.

Then her eyes met Mephisto's as he watched from backstage. He smiled lazily at her as she winked and began to play the guitar solo.

*****BONUS****

In the end, Blue Exorcist took the world by surprise when they raced to stardom.

Renzo actually got laid by some groupies before realizing he had some sort of feelings for his bandmate, Izumo.

Izumo hooked up with Renzo and so far she hasn't killed him…

Bon and Kya got married. They live together when he's not touring.

Tish still teaches as the Van Halen High School. She still hasn't grown up.

Allen Burns was accosted by a large inmate. (SONG REFERENCE!)

Yukio became a doctor. Alyx had her dream wedding.

Myuki and Amaimon hooked up and now run a candy store together.

Shura and Erin are doing great in Japan. Erin occasionally gets to poke a Demon in the eye. She also gets her ass kicked at videogames.

Ameri still plays as Dr. Feelgood.

Mephisto finally admitted he is a pervert.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's the end! Sorry for the long wait before an update! Also...sorry this story sucks ass! I had no idea how this story was going to go until I was halfway done with it so yes...I basically pulled it outta my ass. :) Anyway... I have other stories to post that hopefully don't suck as much. Also, check out my deviantArt account winters-butterfly to see pictures for my stories<strong>


End file.
